Operation: Grid
by Krisdaughter of Athena
Summary: My take on what season 2 should be like. Everything except 4 characters (Kira, Sapphire, Joshua, and Kir) are copyrighted to Walt Disney. Its about Beck meeting a rebel who hold many secrets that are as big as the secrets he holds. no clue about pairings (I don't even know if there will be any.)
1. Chapter 1

**I had to rewrite my chapters because they would continue bunched up... its hard to explain but thank you to PrincessKai317 for pointing that out.**

Kira P.O.V.

I sped past the mountain between the two cities when I saw something that blew me away. WHOA! Let me back up before I get ahead of myself.

My name is Kira, and I am heading to Argon City. For you Users out there that don't know what I'm talking about, find someone with the "last name" Flynn, and ask them about everything you see or hear about here. Tron. The Grid. Everything. They'll understand.

Anyways, I was riding my light bike from Gallengoes, when I saw another bike_ tailing_ me. My first reaction was panic. How did they find me?! I hadn't told anybody where I was going, and was using a bike they couldn't track. Then my composure kicked in , and I began to look for somewhere to hide. Then, I flipped the bike over, closing it into a baton as I rolled, and dove for the nearest snowdrift. I shifted quietly as the other bike audibly decelerated. There was silence for a few seconds, then it turned toward the direction it came from and sped off.

Cautiously, I let out my held breath and climbed out of the drift. I looked around. I thought I saw a shadow hiding by another snowdrift, but when I looked fully, it was gone. I quickly convinced myself it was an eye trick, (I hadn't slept in a while), but for paranoia's sake, I flipped on my mask. Stepping out from behind the drift, I looked at the cluster of lights ahead of me. Argon city. It was... beautiful. "Its also the best lead I have, I muttered to myself, "he _has_ to be here." I was about to 'rezz my bike when my knees were taken out from under me. I tried unsuccessfully to turn and see who it was, so it only led me to be on the ground, face-to-face with another mask. But unlike me, the culprit held their disc so close to my neck I thought I had been derezzed. I looked closer at the mask and a wave of frustration roared through me.

Crap.

They had found me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

**Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long, life attacked me. Anyways, I heard somewhere that Disney might be making a season 2. I hope it is true but until proved, keep fighting my friends. Enjoy! - Kris**

Sapphire P.O.V.

My first thought when I saw the lightbike was that the Renegade was passing through. Ever since that first night when I met him some kind of grudging respect forged a deal between us. I wouldn't steal from _anybody _(which I might have lied to him about) and he would protect my way of life, alone yet thriving. So at first, I ignored it.

But then my curiosity got the better of me, so I used one of the many devices I made from "borrowed" supplies. As you already know, I lied to the Renegade about my promise and I still jump everybody but him. Though I didn't say I did for fun (I actually feel sorry because my "donors" are usually injured in the process). I do it for survival. Just because I live alone doesn't mean everything is for me, sometimes I have to pay people for what I get. Other than that everything is going according to plan, until now.

I picked the telescope I had made and used it to follow the bike below. I had always been a paranoid program so I decided to look at their hands. For if I looked at their faces' and saw the Renegade's identity, I wouldn't know what I would do.

That's a lie, actually.

No, its because I can _relate_ to his need for privacy. After all, he is a hero to some and an enemy to others. I'm sure he doesn't want to be chased down by fan girls _and/or _the Occupation. I mean, even a renegade has to get away for some down time. And if I found out, I would probably make that happen. In other words, no faces for me.

Anyways, back to the hand viewing.

Whenever I look at the Renegade's hands they are gripping the controls, always clenched into big, manly fists that showed how hard of a worker and fighter he is. Today, today was different. The hands were more feminine, but they showed the same amount of work capacity as his. But hers was sorted in a gesture that said they were practically fighting for their life, like a battle-scarred warrior.

I smirked as I put down the telescope. People like this always have an abundance of supplies, and that means a feast will be awaiting me tonight. Life doesn't get any better than this!

I gathered myself by switching into my "uniform" and flipped on my mask. Then, I grabbed my baton and jumped off the edge of the mountain. As neared the ground, I pulled it apart as it turned into a dark light bike. I whooped as I sped down the mountain towards my mark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I am SO SORRY. I meant to publish this earlier but I had to rewrite it. anyway, I thought I should reply to some of your reviews so here I go: Guest: I looked all over and didn't find anything about it. Sorry. Briannajs-22: *blushes and looks at floor* Thanks. 2theSky: Thank-a-you. I try to make them good. *Blushes even harder* Sideswipe1388: ...sure! I guess you can say that. PrincessKai317: Thank you. Here is more. Okay onto business. Here is chapter 3! I own nothing except the ground I stand on (sometimes not even that).**

* * *

Sapphire P.O.V.

Once I landed behind the Mark, they tensed up, as if preparing to fight back. I could practically see the wheels turning in their head. I expected something to happen right then and there, but nothing did. Nor did it for the next few minutes. I was beginning to grow tired of it. Usually, I let them try anything they wished to do before I made a move. And since she wished to do nothing, I might as well take it. Yet as I was accelerating, the Mark quickly closed their bike and rolled out of sight. I blinked in surprise, then skidded to a stop. I quickly balanced myself and looked up, staring at the semi-bareness of the land. I concentrated on the silence, listening for any sound that would come up. Nothing. Yet I knew they were there, so I formed a plan. If they wanted to play Hide-and-seek, then they can have their wish. I rotated the bike around and drove off. When I was far enough, I closed up my bike and crept back through the landscape and waited. Not long afterwards, the Mark climbed out of the snowdrift I had been standing _right in front of_. They stood up and looked around as my eye twitched. How did I miss that?! On instinct, I tried to lunge toward them, but I restrained myself immediately, causing havoc with rocks falling down the hill. The Mark's head whipped around, and I tried to catch their identity, but I couldn't see it through the hair. Apparently, they sensed my prying eyes, so they covered it with a mask. Then they turned to Argon city in the distance. Instantly, the Mark's shoulder slumped changing them from a hardened warrior to a regular citizen. By now I had been slowly making my way toward the Mark, who paid me no mind as they began to 'rezz their bike. As I was now a couple feet away, I decided to get it over with. I sprinted up to the program, taking their feet out from under them. They tried to see who had done it, but it only resulted in them landing right in front of me. I pounced on them and held my disc close to their neck so they couldn't budge. "Let me go!" The program's voice was synthesized, but I could see right through it. The program was female. "Not a chance," I growled, "Now give me your supplies!" "What?! I don't have any_" That's when I cut her voice off by bearing my disc to her neck, and, bluffing, I said, "Give me your supplies NOW! Or I'll derezz you right this mom_" And that's when I felt a pair of feet connect with my stomach

* * *

**I realize this is small, but I promise to have a chapter at least twice this size. Also, I know that I haven't any of the original characters from the show, but I plan on brining in Beck in about chapter 6. OH! I got a new idea! To all you BeckxPaige pairing fans, I came up with a name for it: Renegade Soldier. like it? hate it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I've been working on this for ages so as a treat I am posting two (possibly three) chapters to this story today! Yay!**

Kira P.O.V.

"Now give me your supplies!"  
_…What?  
_This obviously wasn't who I thought it was. Not Kir, but some random thief!  
Either way, I wasn't about to do anything the Thief told me to do. Yet I bid my time, I didn't want to attack at the wrong time, I already knew the sneak-attack was just a sample.

I pulled up my best acting, "What?! I don't have any_" The Thief must have known I was lying because he pushed his disc closer to my neck. He hesitated for _just _a millisecond, then he bluffed by growling, "Give me your supplies NOW! Or I will derezz you right this mom_" I tucked my feet to my chest and pushed them up, hitting the Thief straight in the stomach and sending him flying into a snowdrift. Immediately, he got up and, growling, threw his disc. I held up my disc so that his disc would bounce off mine and head back to him. He caught it in mid-flip, landed gracefully , and pulled his disc into Death Mode.  
"_Well crud_," I thought, "_Just what I needed: another enemy. Guess I better be the mature one and end this."_

I backed up a few steps, making the Thief laugh softly, yet loud enough for me to barely hear. Then, I sprinted as hard as I could towards him. Thinking quickly, he threw his disc at me. Expecting this, I slid right under it as it crossed right above my head. As his disc came back around, I stared sprinting again and tackled him when I got in distance, making him miss his disc as it flew over him and landed out of reach. I quickly put my disc right next to his neck, like he had done earlier to me.  
"Show yourself," I growled, pushing down on my disc, "or this won't be pretty."

I watched as he tried to think of a way out, but quickly decided against it, so with a defeated sigh, flipped off his mask. I let out an involuntary gasp and pulled back my disc as I took in the pale face with curly, blue hair pulled off to one side of the head, shocked by my discovery.  
The Thief was a _woman_.  
I stood back up as she said, unenthused, "So, you found out my secrect identity. Congrats." She sounded like she still wanted to kill me. "And may I ask who is behind yours? Why don't you show me the same respect I gave you, and take off your mask?"  
In the shock of it all, I had forgotten that my mask was still on. Letting my mask flip off, I leaned down and stretched my hand out to help her up. She grabbed my hand, but then immediately let go. I gave her a 'what-the-crap-was-that-about' look. She smirked and said, "Sorry, but you might want to empty your hands first." I didn't understand what she meant, my hands _were_ empty!

Suddenly, I heard a rapidly accelerating beeping noise and my eyes widened. I looked down and (sure enough, as I thought) there was a bomb attached to my hand, counting down down the seconds until I was dead.

I quickly pulled it off my palm and was about to throw it when it activated. I gritted my teeth, waiting for the end of the line. Instead, I felt something worse.

Instantly, electrical courses flashed through my entire body, each sending a spasm of pain with it. My muscles began to feel like a fiery mush. I let out a scream of pain and grabbed at my head when an explosion of pain formed in my head and my side. I fell to my knees as it intensified, leaving me completely on the ground, helpless. As darkness crawled into my vision, she came into view, looking smug.  
"You…suck," I growled.  
Then I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sapphire P.O.V.

I looked down at the unconscious program. She was sprawled-eagled on the ground, mask off.  
She had a pale, skinny, face. Her black hair cascaded underneath her to about her shoulders. The only splash of bright color in her hair was one, bright blue streak that continued through her bangs, which covered part of her face. Her features no longer looked no longer like a hardened warrior's; more like a pacifist who's went through too much.  
I shook my head. Stop daydreaming.  
Yet my mind wouldn't listen. I turned her over and my fingers edged toward her disc. As soon as I touched it, however, it sent a shock through my body.  
I pulled back, holding my wrist. Apparently the shock bomb was still taking its toll on her. I was about to turn and grab her baton ( which was a couple feet away) when she shifted and I saw a flash of blue. I turned back and ran to her side, just after I grabbed her baton and, slowly, moved her arm to locate the flash.  
What I saw next nearly made me jump out of my skin. I had moved her arm to see a long, blue, gash running up her side. I could see bits leaving her as her breath shallowed.  
I felt my throat close up. I never meant to seriously hurt people, just enough that people knew that I had taken from them. But now it seems like my unplanned lifestyle was going to be the death of her. _Literally._

At that thought, I shook my head to clear my foggy mind. If my current life is to kill her, then my programming will save her.

Thinking quickly, I rezzed my bike and turned to pick her up. I could see the gash growing longer.

Time was running out.

I quickly picked her up and put her on the back of my bike. Without a second thought, I jumped on and sped towards my hideout.  
As soon as I came to a skidding stop, I jumped up and pulled her off. I dragged her over to my multi-purpose table and set it into Emergency Mode. As the wires spit out, I tugged them onto her arms and legs to keep her asleep by putting sedation through her body. As she began to relax, I assessed the damage.

Along with the scar, her arm was bent in an odd shape. I sighed. The only I was going to be able to fix any of this was to use her disc.

Sighing again, I turned her over gently, and grabbed her disc. I quickly ran over to my cabinet, grabbed a recoder, and opened her main file. It was flashing red and the injuries were growing darker on the holo-graphic presentation. She was yet growing closer to derezzouloution.

My fingers sprung into action as I began to fix the code in her arm. As her arm straightened out, I turned my attention to the most lethal injury. As I pulled it up, a little tab labeled: "Memory" popped up. I resisted the urge to click it and began to fix the code.  
Suddenly, a loud and fast beeping interrupted my work and I looked up to see the pulse meter growing faster and faster as the pulse sped up. The girl began to twist and shriek in her sedated Rest. She seemed to be fighting it off as hard as she could. I quickly went back to fixing the code, ignoring the constant noise. As soon as I finished, I yanked off the recoder and slapped her disc onto her back. As soon as it connected, everything went silent.  
Even the pulse meter.

I stared in shock at the limp form in front of me. I _killed _her. I couldn't believe it. I felt a rare wetness roll down my cheek.

Maybe this is what the Renegade had meant. He hadn't been talking about himself, but the safety of others. Now it is too late. To make sure this never happens again, I must get rid of this way of life and try to live honestly.

I sighed and took off the disguise. In its place, a jade green suit of a medic formed. I bent my head down in grief and began to walk away when I heard something that made me stop in my tracks.

A beep.

My head snapped around in amazement.

Behind me, the pulse meter had started back up, claiming that she was alive. I ran over and checked her pulse. Then her vitals.

They were _normal._

I laughed in relief. I had saved her! I let out a whoop, but then stopped myself. She needed rest after the ordeal she just went through. I was about to leave when my curiosity perked up.

If she's really asleep, is there a chance I could…? Cautiously, I put my hand under her back and gripped her disc, pulling it out with extreme expertise.  
I turned it over in my hand, thoroughly examining it. It was black with a dark blue stripe outlining the edge with four identical spots in the four corners.

I opened to her body graph and clicked on the healing scar. Instead of ending the healing process, I hit the memory tab and watched it fold out in her view.

_In front of me was an unfamiliar dark skinned officer. His helmet flipped off to show a look of anger and triumph on his face as he switched his disc into Death Mode and charged at me._

_"Fancy. Seeing. You. Here." He grunted as he took his first shot at me. I easily dodged and held out my disc to defend myself, "Nice to see you too, Lieutenant Kir."_

_"**Commander** Kir. You see, I got a promotion. Guess what my new objective is: to kill you." At that moment he threw his disc at me. I jumped away and landed on some crates above him._

_"You know I could make it easier on you if you just surrender."_

_"You know it would be easier if we worked together. Join me."_

_He growled, "Never!" His disc flew from his hand toward my abdomen. I jumped to the side and winced as I felt something burn in my side. I landed ungracefully behind the crates as I heard Kir laugh in triumph. "Just surrender already! Maybe I'll kill you quickly."_

_I winced again as I looked down and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Along my left side was a long cut from where the disc scratched my side. I leaned back and took deep breaths as soon as I heard Kir disappear. _

_I looked up to the sky. I think its time that I moved on. I'm the only citizen left in this town, so there is no one to fight for. But where can I go now?_

_I frantically searched , my mind until I found an answer._

_In __Argon__City__, there are rumors of a Renegade program who just might be Tron. There just might be a chance…_

_I pulled out my baton and created a plan. Looks like I've got to get moving.**_

The memory snapped closed and I shook my cobwebbed head. I looked at the girl.

Who is she?

And who is Kir?

I guess those answers would have to wait, given her condition.

But I will get them soon.

_Very, very,_ soon.

****Just to let some of you know, (I know some of you are thinking this) but with Kir, I am not being racist. I don't separate good and bad by skin color, but by people's actions. Besides, he might not be entirely bad, I don't know for sure yet.**

**Anyways, thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kira P.O.V.

When I woke up, my head was pounding against my skull. I couldn't feel my arms or legs and my thoughts were too jumbled to do anything.

Faintly, I heard clanking sounds all around me. The noise added pain to my ears and head; I began to wish I could make it stop, but my eyes wouldn't open. I slowly (and painfully) willed my eyes to open and winced as I sat up. I looked around.  
I was in a room I didn't recognize. There were machines all around and when looked down, I not only realized that they were connected to me, but that my left side was bandaged up as well. I spotted something in the corner of my eye and turned to see my disc sitting on the table next to me. Reaching over, I grabbed my disc and examined it.

Weird.

It wasn't on my back, yet nothing was wrong with it.

Why though?

"Ah, you're awake." I jumped at the voice. I turned to see a female program with a pale face and… and blue…

"You!" I cried, my blood boiling. I immediately snatched my disc and stepped off the table. As soon as my feet touched the ground, they fell out from under me and a sudden bolt of pain arched up my bandaged side. Before I landed on the ground, though, the Thief grabbed me, muttering, "You may have taken a couple cycles full of rest, that doesn't mean you're ready to go yet."

She helped me back onto the table and set it to where I could easily sit up. While checking my wounds, she suddenly asks, as if she couldn't help it, "Who's Kir?"

My eyes widened. How does she know about _HIM_?

I looked at my disc and everything clicked.

Oh crap.

She must have gone THAT memory.

I look down and mutter, "He was a friend… a friend who turned on me."

She seemed to regret asking and stopped prying on that matter.

Then, she asked, "What's your name? And where are you from?"  
I fidgeted slightly and replied, "My name is Kira and I hail from Kailsburg."  
"Kailsburg?! As in the boom-town-turned-military-base Kailsburg?"

I nod.

"So does that make you a… refugee?"  
"…Yah, I guess you could call me that."

There was an awkward silence, then I said, "My turn. What's _your_ name? And I know you're not an actual thief, so what is your programming?"

"I am Sapphire and I suggest you look at my suit before you ask another question like that."

I look down at the green suit and murmur, "You're a medic..."

"Well _duh_."

"Why did you quit?"

"Huh?" She blinked at the sudden question, before recovering.

"It wasn't really my style. I don't like people forcing me do things. The Occupation was doing just that. So I left."

"I bet you have friends that miss you."

She laughs bitterly, "Yeah, right. Just not in the way that you would think."

"What do you mean?"

"They think I'm dead."

**CLIFFHANGER! **

******WOW! That Looked longer when I first wrote it !**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**WARNING: CRUDE HUMOR (that's sorta what it is) UP AHEAD! WHEN YOU READ THE COMMENT YOU WILL GET WHAT I'M SAYING!**

Kira P.O.V.

"Why?"

I was beginning to grow annoyed with the whole one-sentence-answer-thing when she sighed and said:  
"It all started out with the Occupation's arrival in Argon. My friend, Maria, and I had been mending a program's wounds, a broken arm and leg, when they arrived. After a few minutes, they burst in, looking for some criminal, which turned out to be the program we were healing.

Anyways, they busted in and demanded that we hand the program over. Given our policy, we refused to give him up until he was healed. They demanded again and Maria," she suddenly laughed a sad laugh, "Maria told them to 'go stick their heads in a running light engine and see what happens'. **(AN: SEE?)**

Whatever happened next I don't remember, but the next thing that I remembered seeing was a lot of cubes on the floor, and a black guard standing over with their disc out and in Death Mode.

Maria was gone.

I mourned and did nothing to protect the criminal as he was dragged away by the guards.

The pain of a losing a friend….its unbearable. But you wouldn't know," she explained, looking up at me, "I bet you've never experienced that, losing someone close to you."

_More than you know,_ I thought but continued to listen as she started back up.

"After a while I stopped mourning and began blaming.

First, I blamed the Occupation for killing her and taking our rights.

Second, I blamed myself, for not standing with her, my best friend, for our rights.

I suddenly had an idea.

I figured from the state that Argon was (and still is) in, that I could exact my revenge and stand for the citizens of the city. So later that cycle, I began my self-proclaimed vigilantism. I planted bombs on the Occupation's architecture and stole many weapons and devices. It had been going so well.

Until that one night.

I had been on my usual routine of vengeance, when I met… when everything… why don't I just show you?" Without waiting for an answer, she pulled out her disc and clicked on a memory that I became encased in.

_I was in a dark green suit with a mask that reflected each new piece of scenery I found as I jumped from roof to roof, growing closer to my destination. Finally, I landed on the top of the Occupation throne ship. Quietly, I bent down and began unlocking the hatch when I heard a voice say, "What are you doing?"_

_I gasped slightly and looked up. Right above me was a man in a complete ivory suit with a mask and the bold mark of Tron._

_"Evening, Renegade," I stood up and looked at him, "What brings you here?"_

_"Never mind that," he said, crossing his arms, "just answer my question."_

_"I'm just…standing on this roof."_

_"Ha ha, very funny, "he commented sarcastically, "What are you _really _doing?"_

_I sighed, "Same as you, I'm breaking in."_

_As I opened the hatch, he protested, "There is no way I'm letting you go in. It's too dangerous!"_

_I stood up, looked at him in disgust, and said, "You really think this is my first time doing this? Sorry to burst your bubble, but I've been doing this about as long as you have. So don't tell me what to do."_

_I crouched down and observed the inside of the ship from my spot. There were guards completely swarming the walkway. I took a bomb off my belt, studied it quickly and muttered, "I knew this would come in handy." I was about to drop it when the Renegade grabbed my wrist._

_"You are NOT going to drop this," he hissed._

_Anger at his dis-trust sprung in me as I replied, "Don't get your panties in a bunch! It's just a smoke bomb," _**(AN: Hahahahaha!) **_and on a quick afterthought, I added,_ _"Besides, you were the one that blew up CLU's statue, not me. So trust what I'm doing."_

_He bent his head down in embarrassment at what he said (personally I didn't blame him for his confusion of my bombs. Even though I made them, I can barely tell them apart) and let go of my arm. I activated it and dropped the bomb quickly. As soon as it hit the ground, smoke erupted everywhere._

_"C'mon," I signaled and slid through the hatch. _

_As soon as I touched the ground, I disabled a few guards, leaving them unconscious. The Renegade followed my lead until all the guards were knocked out cold and the smoke was clearing. _

_"Let's go."_

_"So what are you doing here," I asked him as we ran down the hallway._

_"I'm here for information. The only way that I can bring this ship down is to use the information inside the data cube. You?"_

_I shrugged, "Not sure actually, so how about I help you look for the cube, but we do things my way? Oh and by the way," I wag my finger at him as he tries to speak, "that wasn't a request."_

_We made our way through the corridors until we shut the doors to a large room; the control room. On the other side of the room, was a door that probably led to the cube. _

_Unfortunately, there was a man in front of the door. He turned and saw us, then he grinned maliciously and charged toward us, disc in hand._

_"Go," the Renegade said, "find the cube. I'll hold off Pavel."_

_I wanted to ask a million things, like how he knew the guy's name, but before I could, he pushed me and I ran down the corridor, searching for the cube._

_I finally opened up one door to find the cube in the middle of the room. I cautiously approached the cube until I heard a voice say, "Going somewhere?"_

_I jumped and turned to see the man named Pavel was right behind me._

_Wait… wasn't he fighting the Renegade?_

_Did that mean that he…?_

_The thought struck fear into my heart._

_"So tell me, do you work for the Renegade or is this a mere…coincidence?"_

_He pulled out his disc as I said, "What did you do to him?"_

_"Oh that doesn't concern you. Now," before I could comprehend what was happening, he had me against the wall, disc o my throat, "answer the question."_

_I growled at him and he said, "Very well. You leave me no choice." He lit up his disc and charged it toward my wide, yet covered eyes. _

_Suddenly, the ship lurched and Pavel fell back. Taking advantage of this, I ducked down and hit him in the stomach. I heard his breath _whoosh _out of him. I pushed him back and ran towards the cube. I grabbed it and when he came close I pushed him away and ran out the door._

_I sprinted down the hallway, dodging soldiers that were in the way. Unfortunately, this alarmed them, and they chased me._

_I finally made it to the launch pad, and grab a parachute. I turn to see a legion of black guards ahead. I grip my disc and prepare to fight when the ship lurches, sending the guards and I over the edge of the dock. At that moment, the Renegade burst in to see me fall over the edge._

_Maybe he can help._

Well, maybe not, _I think as he narrowly misses my hand._

_I twisted and turned as I tried to grab the string for the parachute on my back. When I finally grabbed it, it was too late._

_The parachute opened as I hit the ground on my back. Then, everything was black._

The memory disappeared and she put her disc back on her back.

* * *

**Ok, so this may be the last I update for a while, since I am returning to my education. I will update as soon as I can.**

**See you soon! You guys helped make my first summer as a FanFiction writer awesome! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hello guys! Welcome to next chapter!**

**I have an important announcement…**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR FRIEND IN BOTH RL AND FANFICTION ****Sideswipe1388! THIS CHAPTER IS IN YOUR DEDICATION!**

**Sure, the ending may not be liked much, but something AWESOME happens! Guess what?**

**Anyways, let's get started.**

* * *

Kira P.O.V

I was confused, as heck.

"I don't...understand."

She sighs before saying, "I realize that. I'm drained and have just decided that I'm not ready to continue."

There was an awkward silence in which I thought about my current predicament.

She knows part of my past, and I know part of hers. An eye for an eye, in a way. In hers, though, I think I got the better end…

"So," my head snapped toward Sapphire to see her lean back with her hands behind her head and close her eyes, "this may sound like a stupid question, but what are you doing on this side of the Outlands? You lost?"

I straightened, "Actually no. I need to get into Argon."

Her eyes snapped open but she sat up slowly. "To visit," she seemed to squeak hopefully.

"To stay."

She got up and began to pace. "Oh, no no no. You do _not_ want to do that."

I tilt my head in a questioning angle, "Why?"

She stopped and gave me a weird look. "Either you're brave, stupid, or just oblivious, hopefully the first one."

"…about what?"

"Wait… you really don't know?"

"Know what?! I've been traveling for many cycles! Too many to count!"

Her look went from confused to scared. For her or me, I couldn't tell. She just was.

She sighed deeply, "A couple cycles ago, a large Recognizer ran through a Garage. Everybody had gathered outside to see what and guess who showed up."

"Who?"

"The Renegade! He came out; fighting a couple guards and knocked them off the wreckage pile he was on. He looked injured and was about to disappear when he saw the crowd of mechanics below.

People say that he was captured in there during the few cycles he had been gone, right after the death of the Garage's owner.

Anyways, there were also some soldiers and one of the Commanders was in the crowd, ready to kill him. But before they could get the chance, the mechanics, who had earlier that cycle been put under military control_" I shuddered at the thought, but let her continue, "_rebelled to protect him. The soldiers claimed that they were 'fired', but in truth the mechanics got their home back.

All of this got the attention of CLU, who traveled to Argon to stop the Renegade and his 'nonsense'."

I was silent for a minute. That confirmed all my suspicions, he is here in Argon. But to find him, I'll need the help of an old friend.

"I still want to go in."

Sapphire cocks an eyebrow, mutters, "It's your funeral," then says:

"Alright, I'll take you to the edge of the city. Now come on, we need to get there quickly."

She turned away and 'rezzes her bike and climbed on.

She looks back at me, "Well? Are you coming?"

I nod and join her.

* * *

We stopped at the border. I closed up my bike and she followed suit. I turned back to say goodbye when she grabs me by the shoulders.

"Okay, I want you to promise me a couple things.

Don't anger anybody.Don't do anything stupid, like blowing something up

And 3. Visit me every few cycles, at least. Argon is a very dangerous place; somebody needs to have your back and not derezz you when you look away.

I've taken that into my hands and I won't have you dying on me, understand?"

I nod, taken aback at the change of character. She sighs and lets go of my shoulders.\, turning away with a depressed expression.

"Sorry, I just…the last time I helped someone out, they turned against me and claimed I did an unforgivable act. You get what I mean, right?"

I stay silent, not sure what to say.

She sighs and says, "Whatever, I'm rambling. Just go this way through the city. They don't guard this side, oddly, so a lot of merchants travel this way. Once you get in the city, I suggest you find a job so you won't be on the streets. The in a few cycles, give me a status report on what's going on."

"Why can't you come and do that yourself?"

She seems like she wants to punch me, but she sighs and says, "I'll be recognized by too many people."

She suddenly pushes me, "Now get going! Curfew is going to start soon."

I stumble a little before I broke into a sprint, 'rezzed my bike, and rode off.

* * *

Once inside the quiet city, I closed up my bike and started wander, looking for a job.

Since I was programmed as a mechanic, it would obviously be best to work at a Garage. Yet, I didn't want to be stuck in the bad part of the city; it could cause some problems.

But where could I go…?

I leaned against the wall, closed my eyes, and enclosed myself in a memory.

_When I opened my eyes again, a dark-skinned man with gray hair watched me with expecting eyes. _

_"Well? Will you take care of the Garage?"_

_I looked down, "I dunno Able…I don't think I can."_

_"Why? I trust you fully."_

_"I know. It's just that…I'm scared that something will happen and I'll mess up."_

_He examined me fully, silent while he laced his fingers under his chin._

_"Whatever happens to this Garage is in your hands. And if something happens, I will know that you fought to keep everything and everyone safe."_

My present self winced. I failed on that. I let everyone down

_I look up as he continues._

_"Besides, if something does happen, you can come to Argon and I'll be there. You can a job there and get back on your feet."_

The memory faded and my eyes snapped open.

I know what to do!

I quickly jogged up to the nearest program and asked, "Do you know how to get to Abel's Garage?"

He points down the road, "Take a left at the next intersection, it's the biggest building over there."

I nod, "Thanks."

As I sprinted to the intersection, I became lost in my thoughts.

Is he still there?

If so, will he be forgiving when I tell him?

Ashamed?

Disappointed?

Or so angry that he'll refuse to help me?

I can never tell.

When I refocused, I saw the intersection.

One problem though.

There was someone crossing from a different direction at the _same time_.

By the time I registered the danger and tried to stop, I was too close and we collided.

_Hard._

The program's shoulder crashed into my jaw. Our legs became tangled and I fell forward. We hit the ground, the program taking the impact of the fall.

* * *

I heard a groan underneath me.

My eyes snap open and everything is sideways. I was laying on something that was moving, something that was _breathing_.

I pick up my head and turned to meet a pair of brown eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

I immediately jump off him, scooting back a couple inches.

"Oh my gosh, I am _so_ sorry," I sputter, getting to my feet, "I wasn't looking. I'm really sorry."

He puts one hand to his head, shaking it, then stood up.

In one part of my mind, I took in everything: his brown, spiky-to-side hair, his height, and his friendly, yet secretive aura he seemed to wear like a coat.

The other part was still freaking out.

He held his hand out, making the words stop coming, leaving me speechless.

"It's fine," he said, "it was an accident. No need to apologize."

"Thanks," I said, rubbing my arm unconsciously, "I'm used to being yelled at, or even nearly killed when I do something people don't like."

He smirks playfully, "Don't worry, only a select few do that here."

I laugh uncertainly. Maybe Sapphire was wrong.

He holds out his hand, "Names Beck by the way."

I take his hand and shake it, "Kira."

I turn down the intersection and Beck keeps pace.

"So… what brings you to this alley so close to curfew?"

"I just arrived in Argon. You see, I've been traveling for a while since I lost everything from my old home."

He raises his eyebrows, "Really? What's it called?"

I look down uncomfortably, instantly regretting what I said, "I don't want to talk about it."

He nods in understanding and I continue.

"Anyways, there is a program here who I worked with back at my old job. They moved here and said that if anything happened, I could come to the program for help. Hopefully, they aren't too mad when I explain, so I'll have somewhere to stay before curfew."

"So where does this program live?"

I pointed a large dome in front of us, "There, I think."

His eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? I work there, so I might know the program you're looking for."

I cocked my head at him, "Okay, _Beck_," I say, playfully enunciating his name. It didn't give the desired effect because he winced, as if remembering old wounds. I pretended to ignore it, but mentally added it to the list of unknown variables about him, "_if you don't mind, could you help me find the manager?"

He nods, "Sure, follow me."

I comply.

* * *

The inside of the Garage was something every ambitious mechanic dreams about. Workers everywhere were fixing all different kinds of vehicles, none with even a tinge of orange on them. That was one that brought a smile to my face.

"Hi! What do you need?"

I jump and turn to see a blue-haired program, a girl, was standing right behind me.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously when she saw my face.

_Oh crud, that's a bad sign._

"D-Do I know you?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, but I have never seen you before in my _life._"

She continues to size me up until Beck clears his throat.

Her eyes snappedto him.

"And YOU! Don't you realize how close to curfew you are? We already have our hands full without losing _another worker_."

He flinched and looked down. The girl's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Beck; I didn't mean to bring that u_"

He waves it off impassively, "Its ok."

It was obvious that it wasn't.

The hardness returns to the girl's eyes, "I still want to know why you are so close to curfew."

"I was on my back when she and I sort of…ran into each other."

He laughs a little while my cheeks burn.

She turns to me, "And who are you?"

I meet her gaze unflinchingly, "My name is Kira and I_"

Her eyes lit up as she interrupts, "Oh my gosh! I'll be right back."

With that she sprints off to only-Flynn-knows-where.

I turned to Beck and jumped when I see that he was looking at me. _Scrutinizing me,_ as if he was finally seeing who I really was. I shifted under his gaze and his eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to say something when the girl comes back.

Both of her hands are full. In one, she held a tiny object while in the other, she dragged a blondish-haired program behind her.

The program was protesting, "Mara…what are you doing? I thought you wanted me to do my job!?"

The girl_ err…Mara replied, "But it's her, Zed! Just look in front of you."

He turned his head as he talked, "Who on the Grid would have you so excited that you drag me across the_" he stops when he sees me, "Is that who I think it is?"

I huff, frustrated, "Ok, how the heck do you know me?"

Mara hands me the object.

It's a picture. In the background is the Garage that used to stand in Kailsburg, now it's rubble. The people in front were more-or-less a different story.

In the middle was me, before I got the highlights and bangs.

Funny, I looked happier then. I actually smiled and waved at the camera.

To the right of me was Able, looking the same as I remembered.

And finally to the left of me, with my arm draped over his shoulder, a carefree smile on his face, was someone I used to love.

He doesn't look the same anymore. He used to have hair that went down to his shoulder blades and with colors that instead of clashing blended well with his mocha skin. Now its black, short and makes him look irreproachable.

"Where is that," Beck asks, looking curiously at the picture.

I didn't answer, so Mara said, "The Garage that Able put her in charge of in Kailsburg."

I feel Beck's gaze burn into my back as I continue to stare at the picture.

I finally look up, "How do you know me?"

"Able told us about you and everyone else he worked with. Though, he mainly talked about you and Kir," she points to him in the picture, "saying that you both were some of the most gifted mechanics he worked with."

Her eyes then became confused as she asked, "Wait…where is Kir?"

I look back down at the picture.

"He, um, he joined the military."

Suddenly, I feel a pair of arms around me and I stiffen. I look over to see that Mara was hugging me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know_ Able never told us."

"I never even heard his stories," Beck mutters and I see Mara send him a sharp look.

I pretend to ignore his comment, "I wonder why," I say sarcastically as I pull myself out of Mara's grip.

"All things aside, I need to find your boss."

Zed pipes up, "You're looking at her." He gestures to Mara.

"Oh, congrats," I say, "can you tell me where Able is?"

Zed wouldn't meet my eyes.

Mara bit her lip and rocked back and forth on her toes.

Beck was suddenly interested in his shoes.

I look at each of them, confused, "What?"

Mara spoke up, "I'm sorry, Kira. Abel's dead."

* * *

**Ta-da! All the action! Welcome Uprising characters!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and if you could, check out my newest story, the first Tron human AU (that I know of) called Not what it seems.**

**Thanks! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
